Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) nonvolatile memory device that includes a vertical channel structure.
As one of the methods for improving integration density and miniaturization of a memory device, a 3D nonvolatile memory device including a vertical channel structure instead of a conventional two-dimensional (2D) structure has been developed. Due to integration density improvement and miniaturization of the 3D nonvolatile memory device, connection of wirings included in the 3D nonvolatile memory device is becoming complicated and there is a resistive-capacitive (RC) delay problem due to the increased length of the wirings.